Dark Legion
"The Darkness prevails!" When Lucifer fell from Heaven, he was joined by roughly a third of the then Heavenly Hosts. These Fallen Angels, pooled from several different Legions of the Armada, were now wanderer-traitors just like Lucifer himself who quickly brought them together and convinced them to follow him as their new Legion Archangel. AKA: Legion Tenebrae. Archangel: Lucifer. Colours: Black and Red with some Bronze trimming. Heraldry: The Horned Goat Head. Facts: -The Black Legion is composed entirely of Fallen Angels who are now led by Lucifer. They serve in the Hordes of Hell and are a powerful force to be reckoned with by anyone. Obviously, they are not recognized by the Armada (except as traitors...). -Unlike the usual forces of Hell which are chaotic and disorganized, the Black Legion fight like Celestials with skill, Relic weapons and tactical cohesion. They are used primarily as the 'spear' of demonic attacks, going ahead of the demonic Horde to open a way through enemy defenses for the flood of demons to pour into. -The Black Legion is famous for its mastery of Infernalism and Black Magick. They use it extensively to give them an edge in battle. -While the original members of the Black Legion came from several different Legions, they have lost any signifying attributes from their former Legion. They are now entirely members of the Black Legion alone. -Demonic pets are kept by the officers of the Legion and are used for various purposes. Most of them are 'bred' for war, while others are servants, scouts or simple cannon fodder. -The Black Legion scours the world for Forbidden Knowledge, using it to further their own plans and take apart their enemies. -The Black Legion is massive, easily as large as any of the Armada Legions (save maybe Legion Legatus or Invictus). Black Magick: The Black Legion's specialty has to be Black Magick and Infernalism. Their ability to unleash powerful spells, curses, enchantments and jinxes is second to none. The Black Legion are credited with being the first beings whose origins lie outside of Hell as mastering Infernalism itself. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Arts Demon Forges: A major weapon in the arsenal of the Black Legion is its Demon Forges, hellish workshops were master Forgers of the Legion use the blackest of Black Magick to forge new types of Demons to serve them. Demon Forgers are all masters of Infernalism or Demon lore. They know how to summon, study, dissemble and reassemble Demons in newer and ever more terrifying forms. These Demon Forgers also know how to create the Black Steel, a type of arcane metal that is used to chain and control Infernals. They will also imbue weapons and armor with evil spirits to add to the supernatural might and strength of the Fallen Angels who bear them. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_Creation Cunning As Serpents: Black Legion Methodology: The Methodology of the Black Legion is cunning and corruption. The Black Legion are nothing if not serpents and they are masters of tricking enemies into falling for their traps and false flags. They will knowingly 'leak' vital information to lure an enemy into thinking they have the Legion at a disadvantage, only to pull the rug out from under them and decimate their foes. The second major tactic of the Black Legion is to watch and wait, identifying weak points in a target. Once those weaknesses have been exposed they will seek to use them to their own advantage. The most preferable method in this case is to locate enemies who are willing to turn traitor if they are promised dark knowledge or power, or enemies of their enemies eager for a chance at getting vengeance. The Black Legion is also willing to make extensive use of psychological warfare and demonic possession. They will often send Demons ahead of them to assault enemy barricades and use their powers of possession to scramble the enemy's organizational cohesion. Possessed Pawns: The Black Legion makes extensive use of demonic possession, even going so far as to facilitate possession of select targets in order to transform hostile agents into loyal servants of the Legion itself. The Legion will use these pawns extensively, either as saboteurs, manipulators or sources of intel. In extreme cases the target may not even be possessed but instead assassinated, then replaced with a demonic doppelganger who is identical in appearance. Satanic Cults: One very useful technique for the Black Legion to use is to found and grow Cults among target populations or in areas where the Black Legion needs to build up its presence. By using its Black Magick and control over Demons, they can easily fashion various types of Cults and Occult groups to help further their own ends. There are more than a few Cults out there whose charismatic leader is actually a Fallen Angel in disguise... Of course, secret societies are often a double-edged sword. Once word leaks out about them, the general public becomes fixated on them. So wise Black Legionnaires know to use Cults as a foundation and not as a be-all-end-all solution to taking over a specific region. Wolfheads: Wolfheads are expert lone-operators, Celestial warriors who can operate alone far out in the field. Wolfheads are a commando force of elite Legionnaires who know how to survive on their own and can stalk and ambush superior forces (and escape to do it again later). References: Category:Infernal Category:Celestial